


First Contact

by RhymeReason



Series: Haikyuu Superhero AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fighting, First Contact, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a young boy- he didn't look more than fifteen- wearing a full body white leotard with bright , sparkling orange swirls wrapping up his arms and legs. he had a fluffy mop of orange hair and over half of his face was a round white domino mask, leaving only his eyes and the lower part of his face uncovered. The boy wasn't smiling, though even with the mask he looked like someone who should always be smiling.<br/>“Oh!” The young superhero jumped. “It's Sunbringer! I am the Sunbringer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, ive been wanting to write a superhero Haikyuu au forever and this is the first thing ive written for it! There will be lots more for this au, you just wait

“Give me your bag, bitch!”

A tall woman with black hair and glasses glared at the man in front of her. She held her purse in her hands, not moving to run or give the bag to the man threatening her. “Leave me alone.”

“Nah. I won't. Now give me the bag, you dumb cunt.” The man grinned and and waved a gun in her face. “Or else you go with the taste of metal down your fucking throat.”

“That's kinda gross.” A new voice said. “And rude.”

The thief whirled around, suddenly finding himself face to face with the new player. It was a young boy- he didn't look more than fifteen- wearing a full body white leotard with bright , sparkling orange swirls wrapping up his arms and legs. he had a fluffy mop of orange hair and over half of his face was a round white domino mask, leaving only his eyes and the lower part of his face uncovered. The boy wasn't smiling, though even with the mask he looked like someone who should always be smiling. “You should leave her alone.”

The man sneered at him. “What are you gonna do, punk?”

The ginger pouted. “I'll have to do this.” He lifted his arm, making it parallel to the ground, his palm facing the man. Nothing happened for a moment but then suddenly, the boy and started to glow.

“Oh what the fuck?” The thief shouted, stumbling backwards, almost into the woman. She stepped aside, out of the way of the two men, just in time. 

The boys hand’s glow grew in intensity. A solid beam of light  shot from his hand, hitting the man in the chest, throwing him back into a wall. The man slumped to the floor unconscious. 

The boy grinned and turned to the woman. “Did you see that?! Thats the best that's worked so far!! Oh, are you okay?”

The woman started at him, looking him up and down. She nodded slowly. “I'm fine. Thank you.”

“It's no problem!!” He chirped. “It's what I'm trying to do.”

The woman gave a small smile. “You did well.” She looked up at him, squinting slightly behind her glasses. “Whats your name?”

“Oh!” The young superhero jumped. “It's Sunbringer! I am the Sunbringer.”

“It's a fitting name.” She said. 

She turned and disappeared into the night. 

  
  
  


“Daichi.” Kiyoko said, sitting down across from the man. Daichi Sawamura looked up from the papers he was inspecting and looked at her. Sugawara and Asahi looked up from the laptop they were sharing. “There is another hero in Karasuno.”

“Really?” Daichi got an excited but wary look in his eye. “How do you know?”

“I've had my suspicions. Many reports of a young man in white and orange that can shoot solid beams of light out of his hands.” She started. She pulled a thin file out of her bag and set it on the table. “So I did some reasearch. His name is Hinata Shouyou. He is 17 years old and lives with his mother and younger sister. Father is MIA.”

“Okay, but how do you know it's him?” Daichi questioned.

“I found a sample of his voice and last night, I allowed myself to get cornered by a thief so he would be forced to come help me and I could speak with him, along with seeing his abilities in person. “ Kiyoko explained calmly.

“Kiyoko!” Suga scolded. “You could've gotten hurt!”

“Are you alright?” Asahi asked nervously.

“Of course I am.” She waved them off and looked back at Daichi. “He's powerful as well.”

“How powerful?” Daichi asked. 

“He took out the man with a single hit. Shot him directly in the chest with solid light and sent him flying into a brick wall.”

“Whoa.” Asahi said in awe. A nervous look crossed his face. “Are you sure that he's on our side? He sounds dangerous.”

“I believe he is on our side. “ She said. “He does not seem hostile except towards bad people. Teacher at his school continually call him ‘nice but scatterbrained.’”

Suga grinned at Kiyoko. “You really outdid yourself on this one.”

“Thank you.” 

“So what's his name?” Daichi asked. “His superhero name.”

“He calls himself the Sunbringer.”


	2. Welcome to the team and fuck you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I was going to make this one a chapter fic depicting Hinatas experiences joining and dealing with the team and how he meets most of the members! So yay new chapter!  
> Also, just for reference:  
> SunBringer- Hinata  
> Pyre- Tanaka  
> Nishinoya, Son of Zeus- Noya (duh)  
> Mercury- Kiyoko  
> Geo- Daichi.  
> Shadow- Kageyama

“Noya, Tanaka.” Daichi called. The two looked up from their lunch at their leader. 

“I have a job for you.”

Nishinoya shoved his sandwich in his mouth and vaulted over the table in front of

him, landing in front of Daichi. “Vash ve doin?” He asked.

“There's a new superhero running around and I need you two to go get him and bring him back here so we can see if he would consider joining the team. “ Daichi explained. 

“Weally?” Tanaka said around his mouthful of food. He swallowed and continued. “We already brought in like, two people this month. That's a shitload.”

“We don't have a set amount of superheros we can have per month, Tanaka.” Daichi said. “We help and take people in when they need it or we need it. Besides, you know we usually have  a few new people join each year. This time it just happened to be during the same month or so.”

“Thats fair.” Tanaka shrugged. “So whats this kid like?”

Daichi handed him a file. Tanaka flipped it open and frowned at the first page. “You blacked out his real name.”

“Hes not gonna give us the kids first name right away, dummy.” Noya slapped his arm. 

“Fine fine.” Tanaka growled. He opened it to the powers section. “Whoa! He can shoot light out of hands? That's intense!”

“Says the boy who's  basically a firebender.” Noya teased. “His powers are cool though. Almost the exact opposite of Obsidian Shadow’s.” 

“Oh yeah, the one of the other kids we brought in!” Tanaka exclaimed. “Yeah they are almost exactly opposite. Obsidian can control shadows, seems like this kid can mess with light. Weird.”

“So I take it you two can go get him?” Daichi asked

“Oh yeah!” Noya said, jumping up and down in excitement. “We got this!”

“Yeah Cap, we’re on it!” Tanaka said with a grin.

“Then go.” Daichi instructed. “Try to get him here tonight if you can.”

“Alright!” The two chorused. With mock salutes, they ran off to do their mission.

Daichi watched them go with a fond smile. He had a good feeling about this. 

  
  


It was quiet in Karasuno that night. Hinata couldn't find anything to do. In theory, he could go home and do his homework or study like a good student but he didn't want to. Ever since Hinata got his powers, he’d been restless and impossible to stay still. He constantly felt the need to be moving and using his powers. School was pure torture.

Running across the rooftops of Karasuno, helping people and using his powers was paradise. Hinata felt free.

Even now, sitting on a rooftop, he was moving. In his hands was a small ball of light, not any larger than a ping pong ball, that he bounced in his hands. He was trying to focus on it, pouring small bits of energy into it, trying to keep it formed for as long as he could. So far he had only gotten to one and a half minutes before the ball fizzled out into nothingness. 

A thump came from below Hinata’s perch, surprising him into making his little ball of light disappear. 

Hinata cursed softly. He had almost been to a full minute! Whoever was down there was in for it.

He scrambled down the building using the fire escape until he could safely drop down into the alley. 

Standing in the middle of the alley were two men. One was short with a shock of black hair with a single bleached blond streak in the very front. He was wearing a full body suit, one side of it gold and the other black, separated by a silver lighting bolt horizontal across his chest. A mask with the same design covered his face. 

The other man wore nothing but a pair of deep red shorts and a gold domino mask over his eyes. He had a very short buzzcut, reminding Hinata of a sort of monk, like the ones he learned about in school.

The whole monk thing was canceled out by the fireball that erupted in the man's hand.

Hinata froze, staring.

The shorter man whacked the other man with his arm. “Don't scare the kid, Pyre! He has to know that we wont hurt him!.”

“Yeah but I want him to know that we CAN.” THe fireball monk said, rolling his eyes behind his mask. He extinguished the fireball and turned towards Hinata. “We aren't going to hurt you, we just want to talk to ya and take you back to our secret headquarters.”

For a moment, all Hinata could do was stare at the two men, trying to process what was going on and what to say. Eventually, he went with what excited him the most out of everything that just happened. “You have a secret headquarters?”

“Yup!” The short man shouted, it slightly muffled from behind his mask. 

“Who are you two?” Hinata asked, stepping closer slightly, all traces of suspicion gone. 

“I'm Pyre!” The man in shorts said, puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips. 

“And I'm Nishinoya, son of Zeus!” The other man said. “You're SunBringer, right?”

“Yeah!” Hinata grinned, happy that someone had recognized him, even if it was two people he had never met before. “So, why do you two have a secret headquarters?”

“Well, we are part of this team of superheros..….” Pyre started.

“And our captain wants you to join!” Nishinoya finished.

“So you have to come back with us.” Pyre said. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah!” Hinata said excitedly. For some reason, he trusted these men, as if he already knew them and had for a long time. “Lets go! Show me to your HQ!”

“Allllllright!” Pyre cheered. He grinned and clapped Hinata on the shoulder. “We technically can't show you exactly where the good ol HQ is from above, but don't worry, we have another way of getting there.”

Nishinoya cooed. “Are we taking him the way I think we are taking him?”

“Hell yeah! The sewers!” 

 

The three of them walked through the sewers for a long time. Hinata had no idea how long but he knew it was longer than an hour. It was completely dark in the sewer except for the flickering light of a fireball in Pyre’s hand and the occasional light from a drain leading back above ground. 

It was dark but it wasn't quiet. The soft sound of running water could he heard at all times along with the sound of Nishinoya and Pyre talking when they weren't answering as many questions as Hinata could think of as they walked. 

Eventually, they came to a large opening with light filtering through. Pyre extinguished his flame and grinned at Hinata. Without saying anything, the two men lead Hinata through the opening.

They entered out into a brightly lit stone room. Stalagmites covered the ceiling, which was high enough up that Hinata figured that he could find bats up there if he wanted to try. But right now he was distracted by two people standing in the middle of the room.

One of them was a man with short, dark hair. His skin was tan and Hinata could see muscles underneath the thin, form fitting tank top he was wearing. He was smiling but something about the smile was guarded, protective. 

He seemed a little terrifying.

The second person was a familiar one. 

“Hey!” Hinata exclaimed, pointing at her. “You're that woman I helped the other day! In the alley!”

The woman smiled at him. “Yes I am. It is good to see you again, SunBringer. I am Mercury.” She gestured to the man standing next to her. “This is Geo. He is the leader of the team that Pyre and Nishinoya told you about.”

“How do you know that they told me about it?” Hinata asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“We could hear it.” Geo responded. He tapped his right ear. “They had their communicators on while talking to you, so we could hear them.” 

“Oooohhh.” Hinata nodded.

“SunBringer,” Geo said. “We would like to ask you to join the team.” He shot a steely glance at Pyre and Nishinoya who shrunk back at the gaze. “Officially, that is.”

“I would love to!” Hinata said excitedly. 

Geo smiled again and Hinata started to find him less immediately terrifying. He still seemed a little scary though. “Great.”

“Hell yeah!” Pyre cheered. He picked Hinata up from under his armpits and swung him around excitedly. “That means I can tell you my real name! I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”

“Oooooo!” Hinata cooed. “I'm Hinata Shouyou!”

“Whats going on in here?” A new voice said from behind them.

Tanaka set Hinata down and Hinata turned to look at the newcomer. His stomach dropped.

The new person was taller than Hinata with sleek black hair. He wore a black suit with a very dark blue chevron on his chest. A matching blue domino mask covered his eyes but Hinata would know this boy anywhere. Kageyama Tobio. The reason Hinata had his powers.

“Hey Shad-” Geo started. 

“What is he doing here?” Hinata and Kageyama said in unison, glaring at each other. 

“Why are you here?” Hinata asked before Kageyama could say anything else. “You shouldnt be!”

Kageyama looked past him with a sneer. “Geo, is this that new team member that you set Pyre and Nishinoya to get?”

“Yes it is!” Hinata said proudly. “I get to be part of a cool team and you don't!”

“I am on this team, you dumbass.” Kageyama spat back at him. 

“What?” Hinata said, looking astonished. “They actually let you work with them?With your attitude?”

“My attitude is fine.” He growled. “Why did they let you on here with your powers?”

“My powers are great! Yours are the ones that are lame!”

“SunBringer, Shadow, please.” Geo tried to intervene. 

“Mine with always be superior than yours.” Kageyama shouted at Hinata. 

“Arg!!” Hinata lunged forward at Kageyama, swinging his fist. Kageyama retaliated with a small, dense ball of shadow, directly to Hinatas chest.

The ball hit him square on, making him go backwards into Tanakas arms. He tried to surge forward again but Tanaka held onto him tightly. Across from them, Nishinoya pulled Kageyama back.

“What. Is. The Meaning. Of. This?” Geo growled, stepping between the two fighters.

“He ruined my life!” Both Hinata and Kageyama shouted. “I hate him!”

  
  
Diachi knew right then that this would be more difficult than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how frequently this will be updated because I take forever but trust me, it will be updated eventually. Probably  
> Also, just for reference:  
> SunBringer- Hinata  
> Pyre- Tanaka  
> Nishinoya, Son of Zeus- Noya (duh)  
> Mercury- Kiyoko  
> Geo- Daichi.  
> Shadow- Kageyama


	3. Wait What?!?1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Fortune: The Hacker Trainee   
> Enter Yachi: Bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda filler...... I didnt plan for this to have too much plot in general, mostly just drabbles but Ive gotten too far in so Im just going to work my way through all of this, kay guys? You are all great and I love you  
> Also, Im going to post this list every chapter, especially when we meet a new character so yeah
> 
> SunBringer- Hinata  
> Pyre- Tanaka  
> Nishinoya, Son of Zeus- Noya (duh)  
> Mercury- Kiyoko  
> Geo- Daichi.  
> Shadow- Kageyama  
> Fortune-Yachi

“Good Morning Hinata!” Yachi cooed, taking her seat next to him.

Hinatas response was muffled by the fact that his head was sitting on the table in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Yachi asked. “You're usually filled with energy, even in the mornings!”

“M’fine.” Hinata said. He lifted his head and stretched, showing the deep bags under his eyes. “I'm just tired.”

“Did you sleep at all last night?” Yachi asked nervously. “Not sleeping can be very detrimental to your health!”

“I know, I know, I was just…..busy. I started a new job.” Hinata lied.

“Really? Thats great, Hinata! I didn't even know you were applying to places! Why didn't you tell me?”

“I forgot.” Hinata lied again.

Yachi Hitoka was his bestfriend. They had known each other since they were little. They had lived on the same street when they were young, before Yachi’s father had died and her and her mom moved to an apartment downtown. They still went to the same school though, luckily and they talked every day. They told each other everything.

Except for this. 

Hinata hadn't told her about being a superhero. He couldn't. If she knew then someone might try and target hurt. She wouldnt be safe. 

And Hinata wasn't about to put one of the most important people in his life in danger.

Yachi was about to say something but then the teacher called for class to start and their conversation ended there.

 

The day went quickly, leaving Hinata and Yachi no time to expand on their morning conversation. The school day ended and the two parted ways.

Hinata ran home, dropped off his stuff and said hello to his mom and baby sister before changing into his suit and heading back out to the Team headquarters.

When Hinata arrived, he found Daichi waiting for him. The big man wasn't glaring exactly, but Hinata could feel his little pulse of anger, left over from the previous night. After being separated, Hinata had been forced to go home with the promise that they would ‘deal with their problems at a later time’ from Daichi. Hinata didn't know exactly what that meant but it made him nervous.

“Hinata, I have someone for you to meet.” Daichi said. “I'm going to introduce you to the team a few members at a time so you don't get overwhelmed, alright?”

“Alright!” Hinata chirped. “Who is it?”

“Her name is Fortune. She's your age and Mercury is training her to be a tech and hacking specialist as well.” Daichi explained. “She’s a very nervous young girl, so don't startle her, alright?”

“Can do!” Hinata looked around. “Where is she?”

“She just got of school  for the day as well so she’ll be here any-”

“Geo!!! I'm here!” A familiar voice interrupted. A girl with blond hair pulled into a little side pony tail skidded into the room, breathing hard. “I'm here! I'm so sorry I'm late!”

Hinata’s heart thumped in his chest.

“It's alright Fortune, don't worry about it.” Daichi soothed. He gestured to Hinata. “This is-”

“Hinata.” Hinata interrupted. He tore off his white mask and stared at his bestfriend. “It's me, Yachi.”

Yachi stared at him, almost in horror. “Hinata? This is your new job?”

Hinata couldnt help but laugh. “Yeah!”

“Unbelievable.” Daichi muttered. “You know  _ another person  _ on the team?”

“I guess!” Hinata grinned. “But me and Fortune have been friends for years!”

“Thats true!.” Yachi agreed. “Wait, who else do you know on the team?”

“Shadow.” Daichi said. He looked at Hinata. “Speaking of that, you, me and him need to discuss that. As soon as he gets back here from a mission. Understood?”

Hinata gulped. “Understood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk more to me about this AU? Or about haikyuu in general? Come hmu @kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com  
> EDIT: Heres a reference for SunBringer! http://kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com/post/139271111442/a-reference-for-hinatas-superhero-form


End file.
